God's Law
by Nekoyasha12
Summary: When a sudden sickness sweeps over Upper Egypt Yugi, Joey and Serenity are forced to travel to the capital only to become servants. It's a race against time as the sickness approaches, bringing the Pharaoh to knock at Anubis' door. What does the secret of Kemet have to do with all this. How is it only Yugi, Joey and Serenity can see the black figure sucking out souls of the living?
1. Prologue

_**A/N: Un-edited. Deal with it or get lost!**_

_**Otherwise, enjoy. And please vote on my new poll!**_

**x.x.x.x**

The desert it alway brimming, teaming with life. Everything had something and something need another things to survive. Wither day or night the vast desert of Egypt constantly thrived.

Yet, through the eyes of mortals the endless sea of sand symboled a bleak, desolate and barren existence for life. Though the Egyptians claimed there homes upon its' body some still honored the ancient ways and praised the Gods wholeheartedly.

It is on a frigid night, far south from the capital, deep into the heart of Upper Egypt territory lay nestled a tiny village bordered by an oasis. It was in this village that the borderline between mortal and God were seeded and the wheel of Egypt's existence shifted and began to spin anew.

For within a small hutch dwelled a couple, whom fate seemed to have cursed, were unable to bare children. The night wind howled, swaying the nearby palm trees.

"Eshe, please come to bed dear?"

Eshe, who downed long black hair that was clip-cut at her waist and shimmered emerald eyes continued gazing sternly out into the dark desert.

"In a moment Bakari," she replied. A man with shoulder length brown hair and lively brown eyes peered out from a room around the corner. A long, thin, single scar trailed across his whole face from the tip of the right side of his forehead to the left corner edge of his chin.

Bakari sighed, coming out off the room to approach his wife. "Eshe what are you looking at? There's nothing out there."

Straining her eyes just a bit more, "I thought I saw something out there." Like a shadow shifting, the snowing-like sand aided in abscessing the image.

Gasping she cried, "There," and pointed out into the desert.

Bakari looked out too see what his wife was making such a fuss over only to see nothing by flying sand. "There's nothing there," he groaned, to tired to bother.

"But, I saw-"

"Please honey, it's late can't we just go to be-"

A sudden crash followed but a mild shake of the ground then silence effectively broke the man's sentience.

The couple remained quite for a moment longer. Concentrating to see if anything happened. When nothing did both looked at each other, bewildered and concerned.

"What in the name of Ra was that?"

As Bakari opened his moth too answer his wife a high pitched cry stilled the couple. There eyes widened, know what the sound what and yet…

Eshe was the first to rush to the door, her husband at her heels. The crying heightened as they got closer and when both opened there from door there body's froze as there eyes could only gawk wider.

There, before there feet at there door step was a bassinet emanated the crying sound of what sounded like a…

Eshe bent down to pick up the basket and hurried back into the warmth of her house. Bakari poked his head further out, peering around for anyone he might see. When nothing caught his eyes he turned and hurried back to his wife closing the door.

A gasp met his ears he sprang into the room where he heard his wife. "Eshe what's wro-"

"Bakari…" she gasped. The lid of the bassinet was on the table showing what it held in full view of the couple now. Bakari almost fell over in shock. "It's…" Eshe awed turning to the man. "It's a baby, Bakari."

Slowly approaching the basket he could clearly see it was indeed a baby. It had now ceased its' crying and was now resting. A white blanket cover all the baby but it's face.

Slowly Eshe moved to pick the child up only to gasp in sheer shock when the blanket fell.

"W-What in the Gods…" but Bakari didn't finish as the child opened it's eyes. Foggy purple-blue with a mist of gray shined towards them in confusion onto to lightened and smile as the child grinned and giggled.

The child was male, the couple could see, and he had a stuffed of black for hair, but what astonished the couple was a pair of tiny black triangles atop of child's head and a small, slim black rob-like thing hanging from his back. On further inspection they clarified it.

The boy had ears and a tail!

The couple watched as the boy gibbered cutely with giggles and joyous laughter. Sure it was abnormal that a person had ears and a tail, but the couple were quite in-tine with the belief in the Gods. And judging by there fate and this child it seemed there prayers had finally been answered.

Eshe picked up the blanket and bundled the boy up as she cradled his to her chest. Her deep green eyes twinkled in sheer delight as her husband's only softened with a shadow of happy pride. Despite this child not being of his blood, he still felt a sudden deep connection to him as if he were his own.

"What should we name him?"

Eshe gazed fondly at the boy, watching him play with her black locks as he waved the hair he held in the air laughing and giggling with glee.

"Yugi."

"But, isn't that a foreign name?" Bakari asked concerned. He didn't want his son treated differently become of his name. He knew he'd already have issues with his ears and tail as it was.

"I overheard some traveling merchants whom've been over sea speak a few strange words. When I heard one of them saw Yugi he pulled out what looked to be a senet board only three time the size."

"So, Yugi means…senet?"

Giggling Eshe beamed, "No. It means game."

Bakari hm'ed, pondering our the name before smiling. "I like it."

"Then it's settled," Eshe smiled as she turned down the the baby in her arms. Bakari coming up behind her and grinned down at him. "Welcome to the family, out little Yugi."

The boy cooed and la'ed at the name only making the newly formed parents smile's brighten.


	2. Onward

_**A/N: Un-edited. Deal with it or get lost!**_

_**Otherwise, enjoy.**_

**x.x.x.x**

The high noon sun glared down, scorched the desert with his heat-heightening rays. However said blazing weather seemed to have no effect upon three individuals whom played merrily in the lush grass of their oasis.

A high pitched squeak left one one of the beings as another leapt upon him, straddling him greatly.

"Joey!" the spooked hissed. "I told you, no pouncing on my tail. You hate it as much I as do, so stop."

A boy with shimmering golden blond hair and fiery honey-brown eyes laughed in poorly contained mirth. "S-Sorry Yug'. I j-just could help."

The boy dubbed Yug' glared at the older which only caused the teen to laugh louder at his smaller friends attempt of seriousness, but only attaining a greater lever of cuteness. The boy pouted.

"Joey, leave Yugi alone," ordered the stern growl of a female. Brown hair down to the center of her back and light green eyes. Her gaze bore into the blond male causing him to cringe slightly at her stern glare.

"Okay okay," he groaned, turning to the smaller. "Sorry Yug'."

Sighing, "I guess it's alright." Yugi was now a teenage. His black hair had formed and shaped into what could be described as a star though the tips were lined in a natural trimming of amethyst. Golden bangs framed the sides of his face. This sometimes aided him in fooling other into thinking he had human ears if he kept his true ones' flattened. Despite him being eighteen he was fairly short, appearing only thirteen-fourteen. His round baby-like face didn't help and his age issue was mostly granted due to his overly large eyes that glistened and shun with pure innocents with lights of what could be considered orbed gems cut straight from amethyst. He was also quite slim and frail looking while Joey had a decent about of male muscle. Ever the female had more muscle showing them Yugi. Though in the beneath moonlight they all shun like ghosts that were not meant to be of this world.

Turning, Jory whined, "Did you find any food Serenity? I'm starving to death here!"

"Joey, the day you starve to death will be the day we live with the Pharaoh," Yugi groaned playfully.

"Hey, it could happen," Joey defended stubbornly knowing full well it couldn't. He's audience gave a shake of the head from Serenity and a tired sigh from Yugi.

"To answer your questing Joey, no."

"What?"

Saddened green eyes gaze down. "I'm sorry Joey." Joey growled, highly frustrated. His own ears flattening back and tail thumping angrily into the dirt.

"Joey it's to be expecting." Yugi tried to calm his agreed friend.

"I know Yug', I know, but still…" honey eyes scanned the area with urgency. "There's just gotta be something around that that damn sickness hasn't touched.

The smaller's ears flattened, his tail curling around his knees as those sweet eyes of his watered gazing down at the earth.

SMACK!

"Ah! The hells- Sis! What'd you do that for?" Serenity glared daggers at her older brother. Her own ears tilted back and her tail fluffed out signifying her anger. As if her growl alone what's enough. The blond cringed before sighing in remembrance then turning to his friend. "Eh, sorry Yug'. I didn' mean ta…"

"It's alright Joey." Whipping away what remained of his vaguely shed tears the teen rose to his feet. "Come on guys, we have a ways to go before we can actually rest."

Heaving a big sigh, "Aww, and here I thought we could finally get some food," the oldest whined.

"We will soon brother, but we need to keep moving," Serenity informed grabbed Joey's arm and pulling him with her as them headed back out into the desert.

With a flash of light Yugi changed into large black cat that size of a tiger, though sleek and slime with very short fur that shun in the light. His eyes remained amethyst and his fur has an amethyst sheen to it with small streaks of golden highlights here and there like transparent stripes. His ears stood up straight, large, round triangles with a tiny tufted point. His tail long and slime glided gracefully about as he ran.

Right behind him Joey and Serenity to transformed, but they turned into massive dogs the size of lions. Both had a build of slime features, close to a greyhound. Yet it clearly showed Joey had a decent build under his pelt for with each move he made his coat rippled with the shifting of his muscles. His black fur tinted blond and his honey-brown eyes blazed with determination as his long, pointy ears angled forward and a his long semi-fluffy tail waved behind him.

Serenity, just like her brother also has large, though just a few feet smaller the Joey and yet clearly taller then Yugi. Her black fur had brown highlights and her ears curled at the tip while her sleek tails whipped behind her. Green eyes remained sharpened straight ahead.

They were off, heading north.

999

Sheer boredom. That's what this was. Nothing interesting or exciting, just politics, bickering, people's problems, bickering, punishing criminals, bickering, laying new laws and, oh yeah and did I mentions bickering.

It seems arguing with on another is all the council seems to do on a days. And it always springs up when High Priest Aknadin doesn't seems to agree with the majority, which is everyone, on many a issues. Today's squabble was no different.

"I saying we should send out a rations party. We need to help aid the people who were hit by this sickness."

"And what if this illness come back with the men you send out Mahado. What will you advise us to do then when we've lost all our food?" the one eyed priest demanded.

"It's a matter of helping the people. And besides, it won't hit us. This food eating demon seems to only thrive where there is little to no water. And if you recall we forge our lived beside the Nile." Seth countered. "Meaning we have plenty of rations to spare as well as men to aid."

"And what of the threat of revolution form those people?"

"Why would that revolt when we're clear trying to help them." Isis argued with the one-eyed man.

"I'm just saying that-"

"Enough!" Silence was the lingering response as all turned to the throne. It had grown tiring listing to the council's agreement. "This matter will be continued tomorrow at mid-day."

The man sitting on the throne ordered as to rose to his feet. "Meetings are adjured for the rest of the day," and without another words and man walked down the steps and head out the throne room, sighing when he was out.

"By the Gods, must Aknadin fight everything I say?" the man inquired to no on was he continued down the corridors. A few moment later he reached a hall that opened up to the outside. Plants of all shapes and sizes blossomed, bloomed and grew as a small manmade waterfall instantly flowed into a small pond were a couple fish dwelled within.

The took in a deep breath, letting the sweet aromas of his private garden help quell his uneasy nerves. Just as he was to step out into the sun he was tackled from behind and he and his attacker both tumbled to the grass. The attacker giggling up a storm.

"Atem why are you looking so serious? We're not at war for lighten up and relax." chimed a girl with bright teal eyes and deep, dusty brown hair.

Atem groaned. "Mana how many time have I told you not to tackle me?"

The man was a lovely sun-kissed brown with black star-shaped hair outlined in deep red. Golden banged framed his face along with a few that seemed to fly you like thunderbolts. His sharp cut face and his cheek bone only empowered his raging crimson stone eyes. The well defined and smoothly toned muscle build he possessed only heightened his steamy hotness.

Not only that, but just at the age of twenty, Atem was Pharaoh of Egypt.

"And you think I care?" Mana argued playful. Atem sighed, know she was right and he was defeated. "Atem?"

The young Pharaoh turned to his childhood friend, red eyes dulled and dripping with losing life. He sat up, under the shade of an elephant's ear plant. "I'm just tired Mana."

"You're more then tired Atem." Silence greeting both. "You know you could always try to find some special company. I mean, wither your taste is different no one could appose your choose and then you wouldn't be lon-"

"Enough Mana!" Atem snap, jolting the young magician back.

"I-I'm sorry Atem… I… I just…"

"I know Mana," he sighed. "But please…?"

Nodded her understanding she up and left, leaving the young Pharaoh of Egypt to his thought.

999

Three days and three night have passed since Yugi and his small pack began on there journey. Now they lay, basking in the noon's high sun at the Bahariya oasis. Just a couple hundred miles from the capital.

The weather was warm and the skies were clear, yet and violent storm lurked just around the corner.


End file.
